Twilight Goes Poetic!
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Poems to represent different parts of the book! In order. Different Pov's. Up until Edward come back fromm Denali and speaks to Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella Leaving Phoenix**_

_**I'll miss you**_

Three little words

They mean nothing much

But I'll miss you mum

But most of all your touch

I'll speak on the phone

Have no fear

I'll tell you all about my day

Please shed no tears

To my step father Phil

I'll miss you too

Go on the road

And hit them balls right on cue!

I'll be back one day

Maybe very soon

But I'll leave you in peace

So you can set off at noon

So Phoenix

I have one last request

Keep them both safe

So I can set of on my new quest.

I'll miss you

xx Bella xx

Oki guys so new fan fic so i hope ya like it :) (puppy doy eyes) lol


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bella Entering Forks_**

**_A brand new start_**

A brand new start

Is it really what I want?

Me and phoenix part

The choice will forever haunt

Grass, trees

Flowers and more

I feel the cold breeze

I step through the door

Here I am

In this town called forks

I see a man

About me he talks

I'm the latest news

In this dismal town

Charlie watches the news

And leaves me to nose around.

I fall to my bed

And let my emotions pour

I bury my head

And lock my door

What a brand new start!

xx Bella xx

So guys what ya think. This is like my first time doing poetry lol. So review tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's First Day At School**_

_**Faces**_

Faces, Faces

Everywhere

All they want to do

Is stop and stare

I'm the new girl

Isn't it neat?

Ha, for me to believe that

Would be and incredible feat

I just want to blend in

Is that so hard?

But I will commit this sin

And put on a happy façade.

I'll get through the day

And then hide in my truck

I have nothing to say

Accept I need luck.

xxBellaxx

REVIEW!! come on you know you want to lol


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edward's First Encounter With Bella- Blood**_

_**Bittersweet**_

Bittersweet

Would be the name

Because when I smelt you

I became untamed

So many words

But none quite right

You smell so good

I'm loosing this fight

Shall I give in?

What shall I do?

It's your blood, it sings

What do I have to lose?

My family wont mind

They'll understand

There ever so kind

They'll lend a hand

Carlisle, my friend

I'm sorry, it's true

Your car you must lend

I'll return one day to you

xxEdwardxx

i love this one! so i am not doing any more till i hav 10 reviews now!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edward Disappearance (when he goes to Denali) **_

_**Mysterious one**_

Mysterious one, where did you go?

One day you're here and the next you not

O please mysterious one return to me

You may leave but you'll never be forgot.

I can never understand you

And I don't think I ever will

Were you really mad at me?

Oh ill never know until

You'll return one day

Please let that be soon

Your mysteries consume me

As every night I look at the moon

You seem so different

From the usual crowd

You mesmerised me

Well as much as my mind aloud

Review i beg you. i have hardly any for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Dedeicated to BabyH(dot)Louisex thanks for the idea chikin! (sorry dots in names dont come up, i dunno why lol)**_

_**Edward in Denali.**_

Her Face

Her face is forever imprinted.

In my mind like a dream.

Why her why me was it fated?

You bring the strangest reactions in me.

I abandoned my family

Just to get some air

I went by my life happily

Until you came with a certain flare.

I tried to send you signs

Mostly said BEWARE

With you it's like treading on mines

I wonder how well we'll fare.

Oh Tanya you words wont help

You presence does nothing

You may cover me in snow that wont melt

But her face is still haunting

I suppose I'll return

And let the events unfold

Weather good or bad

Let the story be told

xEdwardx

**Sorry it took so long guys! i had a temporary mind block!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Edward speaking to Bella for the first time_**

**_Perfect treasure_**

I return in the middle of the night

Much to Esme's well expressed pleasure

I returned to school with all my might

And spotted you in biology, a perfect treasure.

My moments of doubt

Are growing strong

Of you I know so little about

So I'll talk to you, is this wrong?

Where do I begin?

Hello, how are you?

My minds started to sing

When you said, fine, are you fine too?

For hours on end I could sit here

Talking to you

But why don't you feel fear

It's so strange and new

You'd look down at your hands

I'd see you turn a lovely pink

I wonder why and start to make plans

In the time it takes you to just simply blink

XxEdwardxx


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok guys i am soooo sorry it took so long but the thing is. I cant think of anymore and im not going to strain myself and make them really crap just because i fell i have to get them out. So this is my way of saying thats Twilight Goes Poetic is over now. Sorry guys but please read my other stories!**_

_**Edward in his moments of doubt (there's so many!)**_

_**Damned**_

Damned be I

And damned be you

Particularly when

I meet you

The monster within

Bursts to life

My teeth, coated in venom

Can so easily slice

I did not choose

Who I am

But we both loose

My little lamb

A monster be I

And no monster be you

So can the only sum left

Be I minus you?

xxEdwardxx

Hope you liked it and thanks for all who reviewed and added me to fav ourite authore and favourite story and all that lot :) it is much appreciated


End file.
